


SPN Kinky Drabbles

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dom!Winchester, Edging, F/M, Food Play, Forced Orgasm, Kinky, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, smut at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Kinky, rough, spanking, Dom! Drabbles (SPN Edition)Pairings: Reader x Dean Winchester, Sam, John, (Maybe Castiel and Crowley later)Warnings: read the title, read it again, SMUT (obvi)





	1. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Kink: food play (pie filling), forced orgasm

“Careful, it’s still hot,” you warned Dean as he grabbed a fork.

He chuckled. “If I can handle someone as hot as you, I think I can handle some pie.” Still, he whistled and inhaled around the first bite, eventually groaning in delight.

You giggled at him. “Who says you can handle me?”

Dean reached for another bite. Then froze. He dipped a finger into the filling. His bright green eyes, darkening by the second, landed on you. And your lips.

“Dean?” You stepped back, bouncing into the counter. He pinned you against it. “No,” you said weakly.

“Why not? Never trust a cook who doesn’t eat their own cooking.” He placed his finger on your bottom lip, tapping until you opened your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his fingertip. His cheekbones twitched as his jaw slackened. “See? Delicious.” Dean got more filling, but on two fingers. He trailed it along your jawline, then followed with his tongue.

“You’re going to get me all sticky.”

He hummed against your skin. “Oh, I plan to do more than that, sweetheart.” Stepping back, his head tilted in that special way. “Take off your shirt.”

You did as he said without question, removing your bra for good measure. His next touch smeared the sweetness between your breasts and over your nipples. The lingering heat from the oven gave the filling an almost hot wax-like effect. You arched forward into his mouth, biting back a gasp as his tongue swirled around your peaked tips. The sudden slap on your ass made you yelp.

“What have we discussed about hiding all those pretty sounds?” Dean looked up at you and waited for your response.

“To not to.”

“Mhmm.” He patted you again, lightly, but maintaining the message. Dean continued covering you with the warm filling, trailing it lower and lower down your body. Soon, your lone sleeping shorts were gone too. Dean sank to his knees. He tossed one of your thighs over his shoulder, opening you wide for his tongue. “Now, remember, I don’t care if Sam get’s home early. You scream as loud as you want, baby.” He chuckled. “Not that I’m going to give you much choice.”

He didn’t.

You gripped the edges of the counter until your knuckles ached. Already your skin buzzed from his earlier exploring. His lapping at your leaking sex built you up quickly. You begged. Pleaded. And yes, screamed. You screamed right up until he nipped at your clit, sending you into an earth-quaking release that cut off your ability to breathe. He didn’t stop lapping at your core until you had come again. Then, as you shivered on your feet with only his hands around your waist to keep you standing, he kissed up your body to your mouth.

“I love pie,” he whispered against your skin. “All things sweet. Especially you.”


	2. Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Kink: nipple clamps, edging

You bounced as Sam flipped you over on the bed. He dipped to suck at the hollow of your throat, growling at how boneless he’d made you already. “Think you can handle just a bit more, Y/N?”

Gasping, you rasped, “yes, Sir. Please. Then can I cum?”

He nodded and turned away to his black bag. “Yes. Then you can cum.” When he came back, a silver chain swung between his hands, with clips between his fingertips. He leaned down again, laving of your nipples in turn and bringing them to peaks before attaching the clamps. The pain was a shock. One that soon pulsed into pleasure. “Okay?”

“Very much. Oh, Sam…”

He maneuvered you up to your knees and flattened his palm against your backside. Your breasts swung, tethered to one another. “That’s not my name.”

“Sorry, Sir. It just feels so good.” Your arms gave out as he did the same on your other side. Sam tugged you up so that he could reach the chain. You moaned at the metallic taste as he hooked it into your mouth.

“Be my good girl? Don’t drop it.” He didn’t wait for your reply before burying himself in you again. His way was helped from your continual slick and his earlier release.

It was a torture and a challenge. He knew that your mouth usually dropped open just as you were about to come. Focusing on keeping your mouth shut meant that you were hyper focused on all of him. His hips smacking against your ass. How hot his hands felt on your hips. The cool puff of his breath along your spine. And, yes, the bounce of your breasts with each thrust, and the spark of pleasure pain as they tugged on the chain.

Sam kneeled and pulled your back against his stomach. The curve of your neck onto his shoulder kept the chain taunt. He smirked against your cheek as you groaned. “You’re doing so good, Y/N. My Good Girl.” His thrusts began to falter and his voice came out as a whimper. “Are you ready, my Good Girl?” He took back the chain, tugging it as you stammered an answer.

“Yes, Sir. Please!”

“Then cum.”

You gripped his wrists on your hip and shoulder. He hissed as your nails dug into his skin. You were too gone to worry about if he’d punish you for that. The continuing tug on your nipples prolonged your release, honing your scream into a weak whine. Sam followed, dropping the chain and letting you fall forward after he’d filled you up again. Then he fell beside you, panting hard.

He noticed you couldn’t stop shivering. “Would you like for me to take off the clamps?”

“Please, Sir.”

He did, massaging your breasts and then pulling you close. “You did so good for me, Y/N. So patient to cum and for the clamps. Now how about a nice hot bath?” Sam chuckled as you whined and reached for him. He let your inability to speak slip by. This time.


	3. John x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Kink: smut at work, threat of being seen/heard

He’d been huddled to one side of the bar all night. Salt and pepper beard. Two rounds of double whiskeys so far. Most everybody had left. Last call had been almost an hour ago. If you were going to make your move, it was now or never. So you eased onto the barstool next to him, closing your eyes at the bliss of finally being off your feet. His rumbling voice made them snap open. 

“I’m old enough to be your father, little girl.” But then he grinned, giving you the once over and a nod. 

“True.” You fiddled with one of his empty glasses. “But I’m more likely to call someone Sir than Daddy.” The look you caught from under your eyelashes was suddenly interested. 

“Is that so?” He leaned back, straightening his spine. Damn he was handsome. “I’m John,” he said, holding out a large warm hand for you to shake. It enveloped yours. 

“Y/N.”

“What’s the rest of the offer?”

***

The rest of the offer consisted of your hair fisted in his hand so he could control how much access he had to your neck. Of how much the storage-room shelves bit into your spine while he pinned you against them. And his proud smirk on your skin while you moaned and whimpered under his ministrations. His name fell like a desperate chant. And he’d barely started.   
Suddenly he stopped, making you keen. “You… are wearing too much.” He pushed your shirt just high enough so he could pull your breasts from your bra. He sucked one peak into his mouth, distracting you. Your shorts and panties fell to the floor for you to step out of. His mouth moved to the other side, barely distracting you from his palm flattened against your heat. “You going to be good for me? Be nice and quiet? I’d hate to share you with that roaming manager of yours.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hmm. I like that.” 

John nipped at the side of your breast and slipped in a coarse life-worn finger into your slick. He knew how to curl it. How quickly to thrust it. And when to add a second, and then a third, digit to bring you to the brink. You bit your lip as hard as your dared. A high-pitched whine escaped, dangerously loud as it echoed in the room. You yelped as he slapped your ass. 

“I thought you were going to be quiet?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You let him turn your around to brace against the wall. A shiver ran up your spin as he palmed over your ass. 

“Would you liked to count… or just take it?”

“Just take it. Please, Sir. Need you.”

His hand clamped over your mouth as he slowly sheathed himself. Then he held still through each spank. He groaned as your walls clamped around him. How slick and ready you were for him to move. But he waited until you were begging under his hand before beginning a slow, torturous pace. Then, and only when you were on the brink of desperate tears, did he quicken. You came clawing the wall and as much of his thigh that you could reach. John followed after, running his hands up your quivering thighs. 

“You showed me yours,” he panted, “now how about I show you my ride? If you think you can handle more.”


End file.
